Canciller Supremo/Leyendas
El Canciller Supremo, conocido simplemente como Canciller y también referido como Canciller de la República, Gran Canciller,Marching Orders Presidente de la República,''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela o Presidente del SenadoImperial Sourcebook fue el título del Jefe de Estado y Gobierno así como Presidente del Senado y Jefe del Senado de la República Galáctica hasta su abolición y transformación en Imperio Galáctico. Las Elecciones El Canciller era elegido por votación de los Senadores y Representantes del Senado Galáctico. El puesto duraba cuatro años y se podía reelegir sólo una vez. El Canciller podía ser destituido del cargo en cualquier, momento por medio del Voto de No Confianza por parte del Senado. Los años conocidos (de esas elecciones) fueron: *3653 ABY *3900 ABY *3641 ABY *44 ABY *40 ABY *36 ABY *32 ABY *28 ABY Poderes y Funciones thumb|left|160px|Canciller Supremo Tarsus Valorum modernizó y desmilitarizó a la República durante las [[Reforma de Ruusan.]] La Cancillería fue en gran parte una posición sin poder en los últimos años de la República, sobre todo después de la Reforma de Ruusan, y el Canciller sirvió principalmente como la persona que presidía el procedimiento parlamentario y el primero entre iguales en el Senado. Sin embargo, tenía la autoridad para convocar una Sesión Extraordinaria del Senado, y que podría invocar la "prerrogativa del Canciller" que era evadir aspectos menores del procedimiento parlamentario en el Senado. El canciller también sirvió como el jefe del Consejo Senatorial. En el 40 ABY Finis Valorum fue electo Canciller, le tocó la crisis del Bloqueo de Naboo en el 32 ABY y estuvo al frente durante la disputa entre la Federación de Comercio y la Reina Amidala de Naboo, quien influenciada por el entonces Senador Palpatine de Naboo para lograr un resultado favorable, hizo un Voto de No Confianza. Lo cual dio como resultado su destitución y la elección como Canciller del mismo Palpatine. Durante la administración de Palpatine se desató la Crisis Separatista, que desembocó en las devastadoras Guerras Clon, circunstancia en la cual el Senado Galáctico le entregó poderes de emergencia para crear un Gran Ejército de la República. Al finalizar el conflicto, con la masacre de Darth Vader en Mustafar de los líderes separatistas y la ejecución de la Orden 66, Palpatine se autoproclamó como Emperador de la galaxia de por vida, dejando el puesto de Canciller sin efecto. Lista de Cancilleres Supremos Conocidos 200px|right|thumb|Canciller Supremo [[Palpatine/Leyendas|Palpatine, último canciller de la República Galáctica]] *Primer Canciller Supremo *Fillorean (c. 15.500 ABY) *Pers'lya (c. 12.000 ABY)Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji *Contispex I (c. 12.000 ABY–11.947 ABY) *Contispex II (c. 11.947 ABY) *Contispex XIX (–10.966 ABY) *Biel Ductavis (10.966 ABY–) *Blotus el Hutt (c. 9.000 ABY) *Fattum (c. 5.010 ABY) *Pultimo (c. 5.000 ABY) *Vocatara (c. 4.800 ABY) *Sidrona Diath (–4.017 ABY) *Sidrona (4.017–3.996 ABY) *Canciller Supremo no identificado (c. 3.964 ABY) *Cressa (3.963 ABY–) *Berooken (pre-3.681–3.653 ABY)Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant" *Paran Am-Ris (3.653 ABY) *Dorian Janarus (3.653—3.641 ABY) *Leontyne Saresh (3.641 ABY—) *Vedij (c. 3.017 ABY) *Genarra (c. 1.032 ABY) *Tarsus Valorum ( 1.000 ABY–992 ABY) *No identificado (992 ABY—) *Anwis Eddicus (c. 700 ABY) *Eixes Valorum (c. 232 ABY) *Signet Mezzileen (?) *Vaila Pecivas (—60 ABY) *Frix (52—48 ABY) *Kalpana (48—40 ABY) *Finis Valorum (40–32 ABY) *Palpatine (último Canciller de la República 32–19 ABY) Entre bastidores El título original para el líder de la República Galáctica no fue Canciller Supremo, sino Presidente de la República. Apariciones *Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *"End Game" * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 3) *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Padawannabes'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' }} Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Episodio I: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Coruscant y los Mundos del Núcleo'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:República Galáctica Categoría:Títulos políticos Categoría:Cancilleres Supremos